The Temple of Great Silence
The Temple of Great Silence The Temple of Great Silence is a Monastic Order whose followers strive for the perfection of self. Incorporating any who wish to join, regardless of race, background, gender, former skills or knowledges. All beings can strive to obtain perfection of the soul. The teachings of the Temple take form in a series of ideologies and philosophies know as The Councils of Conception. Each Council is known individually as a Juncture of a season. New Acolytes always start with Winter and they progress as they and their Masters see fit. Some students choose to never leave a Juncture and will dedicate their life to a single pursuit. Others will progress and learn as many ideals as they can and have as many experiences as possible. Masters may take on a single student, or as many students as they feel are worthy. The Temple functions like a commune with a small leadership council at the top. When the most important decision are to be made a Council of Masters is undertaken at which time all Masters may partake in debate, sharing of wisdom and guidance of all. The most respected Master on the Council of Leadership is called the Enlightened One. Serving the Enlightened One is the Two Equinoxes and the Two Solstices. The leadership council is made up of five masters. Juncture of Winter or Truth of Self: “Usefulness of a pot comes in it’s emptiness.” -Loa Tzu “When I let go of what I am, I can become what I may be.” -Loa Tzu Winter is the Path of Self. Acolytes undergoing the Emptying of the Vessel: Key points are: * One must be like Winter and purge all that one once was to become anew. * The Path of Self must be undertaken before we can understand what is life and death. * Understand that existence is finite and the path to perfection is worthy of a lifetime. Juncture of Spring or The Truth of Others: “It does not matter how slowly you go so long as you do not stop”. “Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall.” “I hear and I forget. I see and I remember. I do and I understand.” - Confucius Spring is the Path of Others Acolytes undergo Education of Metamorphosis or The Learning of Change. This is know as the Filling of the Vessel. Key Points are: * Learning of ethics, integrity, loyalty and knowledges. * Conveying of human emotions through art. This can be any form of art.(martial, paintings, song, theatre, etc…) * Serving others to a path of enlightenment. Juncture of Summer or the Truth of Conflict: “Mastering others is strength, mastering oneself is power.” -Sun Tzu Now that the Vessel is filling, the teachings of conflict can enhance the vessels boundaries and test the ideals of self. The acolyte is normally cleared by their master to seek the knowledge of the world and they normally leave the Temple to return later. Key Points: * Growth through managing conflict * Communication through silence * Understanding of others * Evaluation of boundaries Juncture of Autumn or the Truth of Paradox “At the center of your being you have the answer.” -Loa Tzu “Realization of truth is higher than all else.” -Guru Nanak, Sheik “The words of truth are always paradox.” - Loa Tzu Autumn is the path of understanding that the vessel is never full. Key Points: * Reject all truths by understanding them. * Perfect the soul through knowledge. * Philosophy requires analysis and demonstration. * Perfect the balance of all things. MASTERS understand that: The perfection of man lies in the perception of universal realities and disposition towards divine cognition, and transcendence above material, and self-purification from the restraints of carnal and passionate appetites. This can only be acquired through guidance, teaching, discipline, and formation of righteous character -(Mulla Sadra 1988, VI: 132).